


From Darkness I'll Lead

by WonderlandTrash



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, King Leon | Leo, M/M, No In Fic Deaths But Canon Ones Are Heavily Referenced, Not A Good Time For Anyone, Post Birthright, There is Some Fluff But It's Mostly Bittersweet Too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderlandTrash/pseuds/WonderlandTrash
Summary: After the war’s end Leon is left to clean up the mess that has become Nohr. It is an unfair task that has befallen him, but Leon was always one to go to any lengths for his family. Luckily he has Zero, who is willing to go to any lengths for him.





	From Darkness I'll Lead

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s be honest here, Birthright and Conquest had such unsatisfying endings that they easily could have had sequel games. It's great fodder for writing though, even if it means making your fave cry, a lot.  
> Also sorry for inconsistent use of Japanese vs. English names. Certain characters I got used to using the Japanese, and others I got used to the English.  
> Unbeta'd.  
> Please enjoy reading!

From Darkness I’ll Lead

 

After the funeral rites had been said and the bodies laid to rest, after the end of a war that left a country and its rulers in shambles, the survivors finally had a moment to breath, to see that maybe it was hope their futures held.

Hope was difficult to see though when the war had taken so much. Family and friends torn from his and everyone else’s lives, his sole reward the burden of a crown he never wanted. Leon never wished this of his life.

Stripped of the dark mourning clothes he wore earlier that day, voice left raw from the many meetings the days prior had held regarding succession, Leon was indistinguishable from any other tired man. The world was catching up to him all at once, each day weighing heavier and heavier on his shoulders.

Though not yet crowned the responsibilities of leadership were already falling to him and Leon knew he had made the right decision of taking the duty upon himself. Camilla was in no state to rule. Depression fell hard on his dear and it broke his heart knowing she would ultimately never be the same again. Neither of them would.

Filling three places in the family tomb made their truce feel hallow. Hoshido won glory, peace; Nohr was left to follow behind, licking their wounds in the aftermath of Hoshido’s victory. They were presented with a generous peace treaty, but that did not mean Leon was not allowed to envy the shining country for how few casualties they suffered. Hoshido’s royal family was alive and whole, and he desperately wished his was the same. A brother, a sister, and though deserving of death he had still lost a father, a man who had once known the meaning of love. And then Kamui remaining in Hoshido though Nohr needed her aid now more than ever… It was only so long before the young prince would hit his breaking point. One more loss to tip the scales and send him shattering to the ground.

It was the night of the funeral that the tipping point was found. Odin had not been in attendance, and after missing every single one his summons that day Leon had no choice but to accept that his retainer was with certainty gone. No note, no reason, just an empty room and an empty stall in the stables.

After losing most of his family, it was Odin’s untimely disappearance that broke Leon’s well maintained façade.

In the privacy of his room, at an hour far too late to be awake, the weight of the world came crashing down on Leon. He had barely tied the sash of his night robe when his hands started trembling, his throat constricting tightly as he felt the telltale prick in his eyes.  

Kamui, Xander, Elise, now Odin… why had they all left? Why had they abandoned him and Camilla? They were left to pick up the pieces of this mess. Leon was burdened with the impossible, and what a task it was.

The first tear fell. Leon raised his hand, gingerly touching his cheek in disbelief. Not a single tear had been shed at the funeral on his part. Why now?

It was not long before his tears fell freely, a waterfall of emotions he tried so hard to supress for the sake of his country. Nohr needed a strong leader in her time of chaos, not a sad little boy who cried in the dead of night. Leon hated himself for crying, hated himself more and more with every choked sob. Yet the tears did not stop. His vision blurred, his body trembled, and it was difficult to breathe, every breath a pathetic gasp for air.

It was in that state that Leon knocked over the side table that stood next to his favourite arm chair as he reached for something to support himself. The vase on top tumbled with it, shattering on the stone floor in a loud crash. Water, glass and black roses mixed together around Leon’s bare feet. Camilla had picked those, insisting that Elise would have wanted to give all of her siblings flowers to cheer their sad faces. Kamui returned for Hoshido with a bundle of roses. Leon could not understand how she left them so easily, how she walked into the sun leaving them alone in the dark.

“How silly, that some ruined flowers should make me think all this.” Leon chuckled mirthlessly as his tears only worsened, landing amidst the puddle of glass shards. They had put flowers of all colours on Elise’s tomb. She could take them with her, their beauty a close match for her radiant smile. It was a smile Leon hoped to never forget, but even memories were capable of fading, just like the bright colours of a plucked flower.

-

Even solid doors could not keep secret Leon’s despair. The palace was full of servants, and one maid was passing by with a bundle a sheets piled high in her arms the moment the vase crashed to the floor.

She cautiously peeked inside. There she saw the future king kneeled over a puddle of glass and flowers, face conveying more pain than she had ever seen on one man’s face. It was not her place to break his solitude, but she knew someone who could.

A lord’s retainer was privy to all moments of the life they swore to protect, so she prayed it was within her place to alert Leon’s remaining protector to his current state.

Zero’s quarters were close, a recent change from where they had been before, near the servant’s lodgings. She knocked her knuckles against the door, sheets precariously balanced.

“I realize I have a bit of a reputation, but my sheets don’t need changing every night,” Zero scoffed as he leaned against the door frame, trying to find the maid’s face from behind the pile.

“These aren’t for you. It’s Prince Leon, I was passing his room and, I- I heard a crash. I worry he isn’t in his right mind,” the maid whispered quickly, fearful of the walls overhearing her. She barely had time to move. Zero pushed past her, bare feet slapping against the cold stone floor. When it came to Leon there was no time to think. Zero rushed forward, navigating the much shorter path to Leon’s quarters.

Of course the young man was not in his right mind. He had just lain half his family to rest! He lost so much and was now expected to give up everything for his country. It was a miracle he had not broken down sooner, Zero thought as he came to a hard stop outside Leon’s room.

Forsaking all ceremony Zero barged in, opening the door with much more force than anticipated. Leon jumped, startled at the unexpected company so late at night.

“Zero,” Leon choked out, tears still running down his face. Zero’s heart nearly broke. In all of his years of service he had never seen his prince look so lost. Leon wiped at his eyes with his sleeve but there was no hiding how fiercely he cried. Zero wanted to wipe those tears away, to make it so Leon never had reason to cry in the first place.

“What are you doing here at such an hour?” Leon asked, an attempt to regain his composure. Kneeled on the floor, crying over a puddle of water, he knew it was a failed venture. A bitter laugh passed his lips, but the sound came out rough, closer to a wheezing cough.

“I’m here to see you,” Zero answered truthfully. He closed the door behind him, moving quickly to crouch next to Leon. His hand hovered over his back, waiting for his ‘laughter’ to subside.

“What a sight I must be.” Leon continued to laugh at his own self-deprecation.

“I see a stubborn man, too strong for his own good,” Zero corrected. Leon quieted at Zero’s words, breathing deeply through his mouth as he tried to calm himself. Satisfied that Leon was in no risk of choking on his own tears Zero plucked the roses from the puddle, careful to avoid the glass shards.

“And I wish he wouldn’t try to carry the world on his own,” Zero said. He picked up the final rose and stood, turning the table upright and setting them there.

“I am alone though,” Leon said quietly, nails scraping against the floor as his hands curled into fists. Zero almost missed the heartbroken words.

“Why would you think that?” Zero asked.

“Everyone leaves,” Leon answered simply, so very quiet. “Kamui, Odin, Xander, Elise…”

Zero shut his eyes as he listened to Leon. What hurt more than any intonation could have was how empty Leon sounded, and how he believed his words to be true. His voice was so tired, void of emotion.

“How long until you also leave me?” Leon asked finally. Zero winced, opened his eyes, and looked down to see his prince crying once more, looking up at Zero with complete helplessness.

“Never,” Zero declared as he dropped to his knees. He gathered Leon in his arms, crushing the man against his chest in a desperate attempt to make him understand. It should not have been a comfortable position but Leon relaxed quickly, Zero’s warmth more comforting than anything Leon had ever known. His breathing calmed, and with a tiny hiccup he wrapped his arms around Zero’s back holding the man just as tight. A trickle of courage stirred inside Zero’s chest, giving him the confidence to say something he had kept secret for too long.

“I live to fulfill every one of your desires. If that is to stay by your side until the end of days then you shall have it. My body, my soul, _my heart_ , they’ve always been yours,” Zero whispered next to Leon’s ear, his confession the only thing he could offer him.

“Show me then,” Leon challenged, voice muffled against Zero’s chest.

“What?” Zero asked, afraid his ears were failing him and he had heard wrong. While he never anticipated for his confession to amount to anything beyond swearing his undying loyalty, and being a source of comfort for his prince, there was a part of him, though he knew himself undeserving, that dared to hope for more.

“Show me that you’re mine. That every part of you belongs to me and me alone.” Leon pulled away, just far enough to look at Zero’s face from where he was awkwardly pulled onto his lap. The intense desperation in his eyes was equal to the tone of his voice. Leon was completely serious, thinking clearer than he had that entire night. His gaze dropped to Zero’s mouth as he licked his own dry lips.

“Are you sure?” Zero asked hesitantly, worrying perhaps this was for all the wrong reasons. His hand slid to the back of Leon’s neck, gently toying with the short strands of hair there. Even if it was, Zero could deny Leon nothing. He would continue to fall to each of his whims.

“I’m sure of this. Please, Zero, I just don’t want to be alone. Not tonight,” Leon murmured, his hands fisting in the fabric of Zero’s shirt as he drew himself close.

“Don’t deny me this,” Leon begged, shooting Zero one last sad look before pressing his lips against his retainer’s.

It was a messy kiss, Leon all too eager to be consumed by the welcome distraction of pleasure. The kiss tasted of salt, of the stream of tears Leon had cried. Zero could taste the pain and sorrow. His prince was compensating anguish with lust, searching for some impossible solution in the comfort of their kiss. He would not find it, but a temporary relief was perhaps just as good. Leon deserved to be loved. He deserved a reprieve from the endless parade of misfortunes his life had become accustomed to.

“You know I can’t deny you anything,” Zero whispered. He moved back, just far enough to observe the condition of Leon’s face. His eyes were bloodshot, red, puffy. Zero ran his thumb beneath Leon’s eyes, catching what remained of his tears. His open expression was astounding, so unguarded and raw. Zero needed a moment to let that vulnerability sink in. To realize just what it was he was being trusted with.

“Let me take care of you,” Zero pleaded as he cupped Leon’s cheek.

“I don’t need you to take care of me,” Leon bit back. He turned his face, eyes sliding shut as he pressed into Zero’s hand.  

“I just need you here.” Leon kissed the inside of Zero’s wrist, eyes turning back to Zero’s face, needy, wanting.

“Anything.” Zero panted, breathless. “For you anything.”

He truly would do anything for Leon. There was no lie when he pledged his body and soul. His life, saved by Leon, was forever his do with as he pleased. Death was of no consequence to Zero. His only fear was displeasing Leon, or even worse, having to suffer through his death.

They kissed the other like they both had something to show, a necessary emotion they needed to get across, to have understood before they could continue.

“This can only be you,” Leon clarified, hands curling in Zero’s hair as he whispered against his lips. No matter the outcome of the war, regardless of what emotional trauma he experienced, he would have eventually sought out Zero. There was only one man he could trust, one man whose affections he needed with a fervour he once thought himself incapable of possessing.

Somewhere in between their kisses they made it off the floor and to the bed, neither one completely sure who dragged the other to their feet first. What they were sure of was that Leon lost his night robe in the transition, discarded on the floor as they tripped over to the bed, both so consumed in their kiss that they were lucky to topple onto the bed.

Leon came apart easily under Zero’s touch. He was starved for affection and reacted quickly, arching into Zero’s hands, seeking more, faster. Leon was not looking for slow and tender. He was rushing, eager to feel Zero against him. Zero hiked the prince’s nightshirt above his hips and granted him just that.

“Please, leave marks,” Leon begged as he clung to Zero, legs wrapping tighter around his waist with every thrust. Zero acquiesced with a soft moan, gripping Leon’s hips until they bruised, biting and sucking at his neck until it was littered with darkening marks, blossoming into full bruises against his pale skin.

They came down quickly; Leon too tired to hold out, Zero, too consumed by the man beneath him. Together they made one perfect mess. Neither bothered to straighten their clothing or clean up, refusing to untangle their bodies from where they were pressed together. Leon held Zero in his arms. This man was his, body, heart, soul, they were all his.

“Never leave me,” Leon demanded in the hazy mindlessness of their aftermath.

“I’d sooner die,” Zero asserted as he rolled them over, shifting Leon to lay on top of him. He pulled the sheets up around them, shielding them from the cruel reality the following months would continue to bring. This tragedy of Leon’s had never been just his. Zero would gladly shoulder as much of it as Leon needed, as his retainer and whatever other support he required of him.   

-

Leon should have looked glorious. His armour was newly forged, intricately designed for ceremony. The fur trimmed mantle worn by those who ruled before him rested upon his shoulders, trailing behind him like the inky darkness of Nohr’s endless night. His hair was styled back, and he looked so much older, years beyond the young man he was.

Perhaps to the masses he did. They saw the clothes and the golden blond of his hair. They saw the beautiful man ascending the throne. Zero saw beyond that. He knew Camilla could see it too: the sleepless nights, the tired pallor of his skin, the anxiety of failing every person who gazed upon him. To the masses Leon looked ready for the responsibility that was to be thrust upon him. To those closest to him though, he only looked afraid.

Still he walked forward, down the aisle that led to the throne. Zero watched from the crowd, his place closest to the throne. He was dressed for the occasion, garbed in what was probably the finest clothing he had worn in his life. Camilla asked it of him. She knew the uphill battle her brother faced and wanted no reason for anyone to question his legitimacy. Appearance played far too important a role in the Nohrian court.   

The audience was not without its naysayers. Many people glared at Leon as he walked past. Zero made notes of their faces, identifying the potential threats to the new Nohr Leon planned to build. Most disturbing was the number of soldiers who cast their sneers towards him. Zero made a special note of them. When necessary he would strike them down before they even had the chance to utter the word rebellion against his king.

Leon ascended the dais to silence. As the son of a mistress he should have never even entertained thoughts of the throne and the duty that came with it. His was meant to be a role of support, helping from the shadows his brother was meant to cast. Xander was gone though. He would never climb the dais to the throne as his family proudly watched. The thunderous applause that would signal his ascent would never be heard.

To say the coronation was as sombre as the funeral would not be wrong. As Leon stood before the throne, swearing his life to the service of Nohr his voice was empty. He felt no joy in taking the throne and the rest of the room reflected his sentiment. Not a single smile could be seen within the crowd. He doubted half the room even wanted to be in attendance.

The ceremony progressed. The heavy crown graced Leon’s head and as he turned, mantle fanning out behind him, he was handed Brynhildr. With one last look over the crowd Leon lowered himself onto the throne. It was done.

The crown placed on his head, his divine weapon Brynhildr rested on his lap, Leon looked every inch a king worthy of adoration. Nohr placed respect in strength, and to wield a divine weapon, to prove the destruction he could create with that tome, was Leon’s greatest asset in winning over the approval of those who would look down upon him.

And yet no one cheered. The room was enveloped in silence. Leon could feel every eye upon him, scrutinizing him, comparing his form to the king they should have had. Leon’s throat went dry and try as he may to keep his face indifferent, cold, the dread of anxiety started to take over. He could feel his eyes prickling again, knew tears were only seconds away. Everyone would be privy to his weakness. They would see their king cry and he would lose any hope of unifying the country under his leadership. How could he have failed so quickly?

Then he heard a sound, a single pair of hands clapping, shattering the dreadful silence. Leon searched the audience, eyes darting from face to face.

“Long live the King!” Zero yelled, his voice disturbing the silent din. Leon found his face in the crowd, so close and yet too far from him. Zero’s expression was nothing but pride, and though just one person he was enough. Leon felt the anxiety slip away and then the applause grew louder.

“Long live the King!” Camilla cheered. Beruka was by her side, clapping, and with the first stone thrown soon the waves of echoes began.

“Long live the King! Long live the King!” chorused through the room, growing like waves. Xander and Elise’s retainers shouted loud enough to count for fifty people. More familiar faces became visible from within the crowd, all cheering, applauding the King of Nohr.

Those who sneered now clapped, but that did not prove their loyalty. Nohr existed in darkness, and those who swore their loyalty would just as easily wield knives in the shadows, ready to strike. Leon had been well aware of this reality since his childhood. Death haunted every corner of Krakenburg. For the sake of the future he promised his siblings’ memory he would strike just as readily.

-

“Brother!” Kamui called out as she approached the throne, the newly crowned King of Hoshido by her side. She was garbed in traditional Hoshidan wear. The bright colours were so unlike anything Nohr offered, yet they suited her. She looked older, but then again they all did. When had she stopped being taller than him, Leon wondered idly. To his left Camilla rose from her seat and curtseyed, while Zero already standing to his right only remembered to bow for Leon’s sake.

“You carried yourself magnificently. Xander would be so proud of you,” Kamui offered. Leon tried not to visibly wince at her words.    

“You’re too kind sister. I thank you both for attending my coronation, as sombre an event as it may be,” Leon said in Ryoma’s direction, nodding his head to the king in greeting.

“We understand the severity of your loss. Kamui has regaled me with stories about your siblings. You have my deepest condolences.”

Leon swallowed hard, biting down on his tongue. He looked over at Camilla, who has steeling herself in much the same way. “Your understanding is appreciated, as are your condolences.”

“Together we may look to a brighter future though,” Kamui consoled. “For Xander and Elise.”

“For Xander and Elise,” Leon echoed, his gaze downcast. They were the reason he suffered through any of this.

“I know we’ve lost so much,” Kamui lamented, “but I have news to share with you both.”

Ryoma placed a hand upon Kamui’s shoulder. Camilla knowingly looked upon the couple while Leon raised an eyebrow in query.

“It would give me great joy if you could find the time to attend our wedding. I know there is much to be done in Nohr, but nothing would make me happier than to have my siblings by my side.” Kamui unconsciously placed a hand over her obi as she smiled softly.

Camilla’s lips twitched in the gentle outline of a smile, the first anyone had seen from her since before the war. Leon noticed, and Kamui seemed to glow under her attention.

“We shall do our best darling,” Camilla answered quietly. “But there is so much that your brother must see to. You must understand the state we have inherited Nohr in.”

Leon was glad Camilla spoke first, though he knew saying no to Kamui must have been hard for her. He did not trust himself to speak but he did attempt to smile for Kamui’s sake. His lip only twitched in a sad attempt.

“Can you not even find a few days’ time?” Kamui asked once more. She wanted her brother to find a moment to breathe, and remember what it was to be happy.

“I shall see what can be done,” Leon answered gruffly. His grip tightened around the armrests of the mighty throne. Zero took notice. Leon was restraining himself, biting back the words he wanted to say in the presence of his sisters and King Ryoma.

It was Ryoma that suggested to Kamui they take their leave, knowing the endless line of people Leon would have to entertain before the night was through.

“We’ll talk more at dinner,” Kamui confirmed. She curtseyed and placed a quick kiss to Leon’s cheek, then Camilla’s, before descending the dais with her fiancé.

Leon sighed deeply. Camilla patted his hand.

“Strength dear. You possess more of it than any of us.”

It would be hours until Leon could shed the too large mantle, and crown that threatened to slide down his brow. The crown would have been a perfect fit for Xander and Leon found himself wondering how their father had managed to look so imposing upon this seat.

He remembered the early days before his father had been corrupted. He would hold court and sit for hours upon this chair. Xander would be at his side, shadowing his actions as he learned what would be expected of him. Leon and the others were dispersed in the crowd, watching alongside their mothers, mistresses who had no claim to the title of Queen they all craved. He remembered he had once been jealous of Xander, and how father doted his attention upon him. The memory felt like a lifetime ago.

“Not more than Xander,” Leon murmured to himself. Zero grimaced at how his lord tortured himself, but upon the publicity of the dais it was not his place to say any words of comfort. He would wait until the privacy of Leon’s bedchambers, where he could openly comfort the grieving king.

-

“Hoshido promises its aid,” Leon parroted. The evening had gone on so long and only now in the small hours of the morning could he undress and rest. The crown was already placed out of sight, returned to the decorative chest it was housed in.

“That’s one worry down,” Zero said. He had already shed most of his layers and was now focused on Leon and his armour.

“They will honour the treaty, yes, but Nohr’s troubles now come from within. My real war begins today,” Leon confirmed solemnly. He flexed his hand as Zero freed it from the gauntlet.

“ _Our_ war,” Zero corrected, immediately starting on the second gauntlet.

“A shame we must face it alone,” Leon spat. “We need Kamui here and yet she chooses to stay in Hoshido? The family that raised her, can we truly be abandoned so easily?”

He nearly tore his arm from Zero’s grip. Leon was letting himself grow angry, releasing the control he maintained so well during his coronation. Zero watched Leon pace, placing the gauntlets together on their designated armour stand. What Leon needed was an ear to listen, and Zero was more than glad to be that outlet for him.

“And then to assume that I would have time to leave Nohr? I cannot abandon this country as easily as her. Does she not understand I must oversee an entire reformation? I saw the glares from our soldiers. I have to wipe clean an entire military, search out all sympathisers to father, prevent the inevitable rebellions…”

Leon stopped and Zero wordlessly continued to free him of his armour. The chest plate came off and Leon breathed deeply, filling his lungs and stretching his back.  

“A civil war is a very real threat we face. I cannot leave, not even for my own sister’s wedding,” Leon finished with a sad huff. “That she can still act so naïve, it’s maddening.”

“Lady Kamui was never one to consider the consequences of her actions. It’s regrettable, and I want nothing more than to blame her, but I’m sure she has her reasons,” Zero surmised. He continued to place the armour on the stand, and even with his back turned he could feel Leon’s eyes glaring in his direction.

“Reasons to leave her family in their time of need?” Leon snapped. Zero shrugged. That he was coming to the defence of a different royal was entirely too funny to him

“Well, she is pregnant.”

“Pregnant?” Leon blurted out, eyes widening. “How can you be sure?”

“The way she carried herself. Camilla’s smile also tipped me off. Nothing gets past your sister,” Zero explained as he crouched down, Leon’s greaves the only armour left.

“And you’re sure…”   

“Not entirely. But a wedding so soon after the war? It’s more likely they’re trying to make sure the king’s kid isn’t born a bastard,” Zero scoffed, though in Nohr there seemed to be no issue with a million royal bastards running about.

“Then for her child she…” Leon shook his head. His face softened but it was only left with sadness now that his anger dissipated.

“Perhaps I should send Camilla back with her. She deserves to know happiness again.” Leon could picture her once bright smile, and knew she deserved to live in the sun with the sister she held so dear. Camilla would make a fantastic aunt too, and would spoil the baby relentlessly.

“I believe your sister would sooner die than leave you here alone.” Zero rose, having finished with Leon’s greaves. He fixed him with a teasing smirk as he put them with the rest of his armour. “Stubbornness is a trait you royals all seem to possess.”

Leon chuckled at the statement as he moved his legs, enjoying the return of his full range of motion. He knew Zero was right. Camilla loved Kamui but she knew where she was needed.

“She deserves more than this though.”

“You do too,” Zero quickly countered. He was back by Leon’s side, pulling him into his arms, tilting his chin upwards.

“If I could I’d take you away from all this,” Zero vowed, “but your sense of duty knows no bounds.”

“I could say the same of you,” Leon said, hands resting on Zero’s chest.  

“It isn’t duty that keeps me here. Nohr could rot for all I care.”

“A rather treasonous sentiment to share with her king,” Leon quipped. It was the lightest Zero had heard his voice in weeks. His hand dropped from Leon’s chin and he pressed his forehead to his.

“Lucky her king knows I’m loyal to him alone. Something much stronger binds me here.”

“Ahem, yes well,” Leon coughed politely, trying to ignore the warmth that arose in his chest. He would never get used to Zero’s blunt confessions, or the honesty he said them with. The way he looked at him when he said that, Leon never thought he would be one to be looked at with such ardent compassion. He pulled away from Zero before his face completely combusted.

“So kings do blush-”

“That’s enough from you,” Leon stammered. Zero smiled fondly. If he could still get elicit this kind of reaction then maybe there was still hope for Leon’s happiness.

“How about a bath? I’m sure you could use one.”

Leon wanted to argue, to say there were papers that needed his immediate attention, but his muscles felt so stiff that the very thought of craning over a desk made his back scream.

“A quick one. Then there are treaty papers I must review and-”

“Hush. You can worry after. First. Bath.” Zero ushered Leon into the adjoining bathroom. Leon was surprised to see the tub full, water steaming.

“When did-”

“After you left the banquet hall I had the maids draw you a bath. I figured it wouldn’t be unappreciated.”

“You’re trying to take care of me again,” Leon chided, mildly annoyed.

“Of course not milord. This is for entirely selfish reasons,” Zero answered so smoothly that Leon almost believed him. Leon rolled his eyes but undressed regardless. He tested the water with his hand and deeming it acceptable stepped into the tub.

The water was a tad too hot but with his aching body Leon did not mind. He leaned against the tub, arms resting on the edge of the porcelain. He looked up at Zero, staring him down through half lidded eyes. Zero gulped, completely unprepared for the heat of the look.

“So, selfish reasons?” Leon hummed dreamily, relaxing into the water much like a lazy cat did in the sun.

“I seem to have lost my train of thought,” Zero admitted.

“A shame.” Leon closed his eyes and breathed deeply. The day had taken its toll, physically but most of all emotionally. The flurry of opposing feelings left Leon completely exhausted, his mind worn out from the intensity of the lows.

The rustle of fabric caught his attention and he peeked through the corner of his eye. Zero was shrugging his clothes off, placing them with Leon’s.

“That’s presumptuous of you,” Leon commented lazily, unable to stop his wandering gaze.

Zero raised an eyebrow, amused by the colour seeping into Leon’s face.

“But not unwanted.”

Zero felt his smirk was well earned.

“I’ll help you wash your hair. I miss your bangs,” Zero teased as he leaned over the tub, running a hand through Leon’s slicked back hair. The strands had already started to fall out of place, making him look attractively disheveled.

“I hardly recognized myself today. I was told I looked like father in his youth, though far more delicate.”

Leon frowned sadly as he remembered the aging maid who had fixed his hair. She remembered Garon in his younger years, when he first began courting Katerina. She remembered when Garon was a just king, and could not wait for the return of that golden age, when Nohr flourished. Leon had promised her she would see the return of those days.

“You looked breathtaking,” Zero complimented as he stepped into the bath. Leon moved to make space, the water rising dangerously close to the edge.

“Tired, but breathtaking,” Zero rectified.

“These dark circles are a permeant feature. Don’t be too disappointed now.” Leon sat with his back to Zero.

“You could rest more,” Zero suggested offhandedly as he dumped water over Leon’s head, carefully pouring with a small container.   

“I’ll rest when Nohr is unified and all threats of rebellion eradicated.”

Zero expected no other answer. The bathroom grew silent, the sound of pouring water echoing against the walls. Zero washed Leon’s hair in that silence, fingers running through each strand, working the soap into a lather. Leon hummed in satisfaction as Zero massaged his scalp. Without meaning to he drew closer, settling comfortably between his legs.

“This afternoon,” Leon started shakily, drawing breath as he thought his words over.

“I want to thank you. I don’t think you realize the strength I drew from hearing your voice.”

Leon folded his hands together, staring at his reflection in the water below. Zero’s hands stilled, shocked that Leon was willingly sharing his vulnerable side once more. Zero convinced himself what had happened after the funeral was a one time occurrence. Now he did not know what to expect. It was a privilege though, to be this trusted by Leon.

“I doubt I’m deserving of such praise,” Zero chuckled mirthlessly as he continued to wash Leon’s hair. His heart was racing. If what Leon said was true then that he was able to affect the man so strongly… it was a blessing.

“You are.” Leon clenched his hands and gritted his teeth. “I was about to break down on that throne. Then I heard your voice.”

Zero’s good eye widened at the realization of just how taxing the coronation had been on Leon. And then to have Leon say he drew strength from him… Zero’s hands began to tremble. He busied them by rinsing Leon’s hair, carefully to prevent any soap from getting in his eyes.

“I only wish I could have been of more service,” Zero admitted. Leon shook his head, pushing back until he was completely flush to Zero’s chest. Zero instinctively wrapped his arms around the man and buried his face in his neck.

“You don’t know how much you do for me,” Leon choked out. He covered Zero’s hands with his own.

“You’re all I have left.”

Leon was unsure whether it was water or a tear that slide down his back.

-

Endless meeting and public sittings filled the following weeks. There was never a moment Leon had free. He forced insomnia upon himself and took meals in his studies, buried behind mountains of paper. Zero attempted to reason with him, to bargain for him to take a night off or even finish a meal but his pleas fell on stubborn ears. There was so much to be done. So much he had to prove. He personally saw to every decree, still unable to trust what remained of his father’s court. Until they could prove their fealty, or he could prove their guilt, he trusted no one. 

It was a decision he would not come to regret. Whispers were beginning to reach his ears, unsettling plots that would see him in the tombs where too much of his family slept their eternal slumber.

-

“Royal advisor? Do you really think that wise?” Camilla asked sceptically during their weekly tea. Despite his crushing schedule Leon would always find an hour for Camilla. He owed her that much.

“No. But I was advised against taking him as my retainer and that was the best decision I have ever made.”

Camilla sighed and dropped a cube of sugar into her tea.

“Don’t be surprised by the backlash dear. There are still those who begrudge him for being here at all.”

“Then their time here shall be short.” Leon sipped at his tea.

“He’ll just have to prove his merit. Give them no reason to doubt his new role.”

Leon almost smiled. “I know he will rise to the occasion.”

Camilla nodded her approval. She picked up a biscuit and nibbled thoughtfully.

“Retainer, advisor, lover,” she fixed Leon with a knowing look that dared him to refute her. He stayed silent, suddenly feeling like a child caught by his older sister doing something he should not have been.

“How long until you name him king consort I wonder.”

“Now that would be unwise,” Leon replied with a huff. Camilla reached over and patted his hand. She smiled for him.

“I’m happy for you baby brother. I’m glad you’re not alone.”

Leon felt his eyes threaten to water. He gripped Camilla’s hand and bowed his head. His sister’s blessings meant everything to him.

Why did she still have to be alone though?

-

Executions were draining. While Garon had taken some cruel pleasure in them Leon saw them as a necessary evil, unwanted but not without their place. Nohrian law was blunt on the subject of traitors. There was only one punishment for treason, the sentence being death. Examples had to be set.

Though no longer the public spectacle they had once been Leon was required to gather most of his court, and by his own hand demonstrate his strength and judgment. As king it was his duty to play executioner, to follow through on the judgment he had already passed on these souls.

“You have been found guilty of conspiring against the crown,” Leon spoke curtly, glaring down at the group of five men kneeled before him. They were not shackled. There was nowhere for them to run from their crimes.

Hushed murmurs filled the room. Leon raised his arm and they fell to silence.

“Letters linking you five to an attempt on my life were uncovered.”

Zero stepped forward, handing Leon the letters that revealed a lengthy correspondence, beginning from before the coronation had even taken place.

“That’s an invasion of personal property!” one of the men yelled, voice panicked.

“Not when proper suspicion exists,” Zero answered smartly for his king. “You can thank your own waddling tongues for that.”

Leon unfolded the letters, glancing them over once more.

“ _His vision of Nohr is not what King Garon wanted for the country… how he can rely on our enemies… harmful to the military traditions of Nohr… remove the peace mongering bastard from the throne… It must be done soon before the people rally behind him...”_

Leon’s voice echoed through the hall. He looked up from the letters to a litany of expressions from the accused, ranging from anger, to indignation, to fear. He stepped down from the dais and with a tired flick of his wrist he tossed the letters in front of them. They fluttered to the ground, in a rainfall of exposed guilt.

“A few choice excerpts but I believe that to be enough.”

The silence was admission enough.

“Furthermore the retainer to Princess Camilla bore witness to one your meetings. It was she who brought these suspicions to me in the first place.”

“Your family hires criminals yet punishes us? Hypocrites, the lot of you,” one man answered accusingly, the one who looked at Leon with hate in his eyes. Leon fought that hate with icy indifference. This man was hardly worth his time.

“An individual’s past does not define their future. They have proven their loyalty. Second chances were given after the war, and this is how you repay my generosity.” Leon shook his head and returned to the dais. Zero held out Brynhildr to him and he took hold of his sacred weapon.

“May the Gods have-”

“This was a country of conquerors. You will be the ruin of Nohr,” the man raged in interruption. He spat in Leon’s direction. Zero saw red as he tried to push past Leon, readying his dagger to slit the man’s throat himself. Leon grabbed his arm and shook his head. Zero stepped down but anger still pumped through his veins.

“ _Was_ ,” Leon acknowledged. He opened Brynhildr, free hand hovering over the tome. He felt the magic stir around him, the very air charged with the power that was his alone to harness. Spell circles appeared on the floor, one beneath each man who would have readily seen him dead. Anything akin to rage they would have felt quickly turned to dread. Leon’s hand outstretched, ancient glyphs lighting around his hand, all he had to was channel the energy through him and cast.

“And it nearly brought our ruin. That you would wish to plunge Nohr back into that chaos shows you hold no loyalty for this country. May you find solace in the oblivion you so painfully pine for.”

The room filled with the shrieks of dying men. Branches shot up from the circles, piercing the men until their bodies warped grotesquely around them. They fell silent and the branches disappeared along with the light. Five broken bodies fell to the floor and Leon felt nothing.

“I hope this serves as a lesson. My goal is to unify this country, to have every citizen know what peace is. Anyone who would act against that will know the same fate.” Leon turned on his heel, exiting through the king’s private entrance. Zero followed closely behind and the room began to murmur once more.

“You’re getting stronger. I’ve never seen you take down five men with one hit before,” Zero marveled. He had felt a shiver go down his spine as he watched Leon perform the execution. Never had a tome been so masterfully used, its wielder perfectly indifferent, so godlike in his stature as he cast his sentence upon the deserving. Zero had no doubt Leon would become the most powerful mage of their time, a king to be loved and feared.

“It takes its toll,” Leon rasped as he flexed his hand. He stumbled forward, hand pressing against the wall for support, Brynhildr clutched to his chest. Zero placed a hand on his shoulder, concern written across his face.

“I’m just tired,” Leon quickly said, feeling Zero’s hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off and continued to slowly walk forward.

“You should take the night off. Your heath-”

“Is fine. I just need to sit down,” Leon insisted stubbornly. Zero wanted to say more. Leon did not look like himself. The crown’s weight was taking its toll. His skin was too pale, sickly, and his face far too thin. The rare nights Zero did have the chance to embrace him he could tell Leon was not eating properly. His words were ignored though. Leon would not listen to matters that regarded his own wellbeing. He would be the cause of his own death and all Zero could do was watch. 

“Let’s get you out of that armour and to your study then,” Zero sighed, resigning to his lord’s wishes.

Zero could hear Leon’s words echoing in his ears.

_You’re all I have left._

They agitated him. Leon kept pushing him away, ignoring his words as both advisor and the man who cared for him. He was a man dangerously obsessed.

-

The execution set something off in Leon, an unfortunate need to work harder than he had before. That his suspicions were proven true, that an attempt to ruin the vison he wanted to bring to fruition was made, it was all a sign that he was failing.

That same night saw Leon and Zero tucked away in the study, working into the small hours of the night. The scratch of quills and the rustle of paper was becoming too familiar a sound to Zero, filling their nights together. Even when he attempted to coax Leon away from his work he was met with a grimace, and the same tired excuse. So Zero tried to work as hard, to help Leon in any way he could.

He watched Leon from the corner of his eye as he rose from his desk to fetch a book from the towering shelves. Leon was sluggish, his movements unsure. Since the execution he moved like that, beyond exhausted but too stubborn to rest.

“Do you need help?” Zero asked, concerned with how Leon wobbled as he stepped onto the ladder.

“Did you- did you say something?” Leon slurred. All he could hear was a faint ringing. He reached for the book he was after but his fingers only grazed it, suddenly numb and useless. His limbs felt weak and just as Zero was jumping up from his chair he was falling, the world turning black around him.

-

The dull throb of his head and disorientation greeted Leon when he came to. He recognized his room, his bed, and by the door Zero was deep in conversation with one of the palace’s healers. The healer glanced over at Leon, and with a final word to Zero departed. Zero shut the door and sat at the edge of Leon’s bed, tiredly running his hand through his hair.

“You passed out,” he informed the king unceremoniously. “Exhaustion. Malnutrition. Lots of preventable things.”

Zero went straight from concern to annoyance. Everything he had been saying, trying to make Leon listen to, was culminating. Leon was breaking all because he refused to listen to reason.

“I suppose I did push myself a bit too hard today,” Leon agreed reluctantly. He touched at the back of his head, checking to see if he had hit himself during his fall.

“Just today?” Zero pressed, visibly annoyed as he crossed his arms.

“That is enough,” Leon said, displeased with the tone his advisor was taking with him. “I acknowledge my body is in need of rest.  You may take your leave now, I will not require anything else of you tonight.”

“I think I’d rather stay here,” Zero answered. Leon was so adept at not listening to him so it was his turn now. It was not just royals who could be stubborn.

“I sincerely hope you’re not refusing me.” Leon’s eyes narrowed as he spoke.

“Maybe I am. Please, I just want to make sure you’re okay. You hit your head when you fell,” Zero explained, exasperated. He was so tired of doing what Leon wanted of him. He could only bite his tongue for so long. It was time Leon started to listen to what was necessary for his own wellbeing.

“I do not require your supervision,” Leon asserted indignantly as he gripped at the blankets. “I order you to take your leave for tonight.”

“You’re ordering me now?”

“Yes and for some reason to refuse to listen,” Leon shot harshly.

“Frustrating isn’t it?” Zero snapped. He stood up, and paced around the room.

“All I want is to ensure you’re okay. To make sure you actually get a full night’s sleep instead of taking off to your study in the middle of the night.”

“That is no concern of yours.”

“Of course it is!” Zero exclaimed. He was close to dramatically throwing his arms in the air, or perhaps tearing his hair out. 

“You are my number one concern. Your wellbeing is my highest priority but you make it so difficult.”

“Leave,” Leon seethed. His glare was not one Zero ever wanted to be on the receiving end of. It hurt, but he crossed his arms and stood his ground.

“No.”

The defiant refusal was too much for Leon.

“How dare you deny your king’s orders,” Leon barked. Zero winced but had skin thick enough to not take what Leon was saying in this state to heart.

“To proclaim that you know what is best for me? If it is my wish to continue to work then you will move aside and stay out of my way. I thought you understood how important this is to me, that I can’t stop until I make this right.” Leon stared down at where his hands were fisted in the sheets. He bit his bottom lip. He could feel his throat constricting again, his eyes watering.

“How can I call myself Xander’s successor if I allow failures like today to happen?”

Leon felt the bed dip. He refused to look up at Zero as he grabbed his arms. He would not let him see his tears again.

“Leon. Do you hear yourself?” Zero asked, his voice softer but still very much exasperated. “For such a smart man you can be such a fool.”

Leon did not expect to be pulled into Zero’s embrace. His forehead pressed into his shoulder and his arms hung limp at his sides. Guilt overcame him as his words rushed to his ears, finally registering what he had said to the man who had done nothing but love him throughout his self-destruction. How could he deserve such unconditional love?

“But I need to fix this. I wasn’t at the battle, I could have helped, could have done something. I abandoned my family when they needed me,” he sobbed into Zero’s shoulder.

“That wouldn’t have changed anything,” Zero uttered sadly. He stroked Leon’s hair, smoothing down the flyaway strands. “You being there, the outcome would have been the same.”

“But-”

“But nothing. What you need is to think of yourself,” Zero interjected. He pushed back on Leon, holding him at arm’s length. He watched as the king’s face twisted as he attempted to stave off the tears that were already wetting his eyes.

“I won’t sit by any longer and let you work yourself to an early grave.”

“Xander and Elise found early graves,” Leon choked out, his voice breaking as the tears fell.

“And you think this is how they would have wanted you to live? They’d hate to see you this way.”

“It has to be this way,” Leon rasped. He could atone this way. The faster he succeeded the sooner Camilla would have reason to be happy. The sooner his siblings’ wishes could come true.

“You frustrate me to no end. I want to yell. I keep thinking it’d be an easier way to talk sense into you,” Zero confessed. It would be easier to snap and vent his frustrations. He was tired but somethings were worth the effort. He had lost some of his composure earlier but Leon was worth his patience.

“I wish you’d yell,” Leon implored. He shrugged Zero’s hands away from his arms. “It’d be easier to take. I’m completely deserving of your anger.”

“You’re not. Do you know what the people who love you think? You’re hurting yourself and we can’t bear to keep watching you do this.” Zero gripped helplessly at air, his hands curling around nothing. What would it take to make Leon hear him?

“It helps me,” Leon mumbled lifelessly, his voice small, his shoulders drawn close. “I can distract myself. I can absolve my guilt. It’s easier than anything else.”

Zero sighed. So that was his reason. It felt all too familiar.

“I once wished myself dead. You wouldn’t allow it. You pulled me up, gave me new life, and I hated you for it. Who did this brat think he was, keeping me around like a leashed dog?”

Leon winced but did not look up. Zero’s words were difficult to listen to but there was wisdom in them, if only he would accept it. He could tell Zero was well aware he was listening. Leon shrunk in on himself, closing himself off. Zero would just have to work harder to break through.  

“Dealing with reality was harder than the death I wanted. But I’m glad you forced mercy upon me. Throwing yourself into your work may be an easier way to deal with your siblings’ passing. But is it what’s best?” Zero asked. Leon shook his head. It was not.

 “I’ve seen the good you’re doing. I’ve been in the city. It’s already changing. Your people are rebuilding their livelihoods. They’re thriving. As someone who lived down there during Garon’s reign you can trust me. You’re winning this battle. But what happens to them without you?”

Leon choked back a sob. He knew Zero was right. He always knew he had been right. He never realized though that his actions caused pain to those beyond his person. What was the point of disregarding his wellbeing for hurried progress if he was hurting the ones he held dear?

“I’m not going to let you destroy yourself Leon. You’re going to live whether you want to or not.”

Leon remembered the lifeless disappointment Zero had regarded him with when he declared his life worth saving. He imagined his sad face looked much the same when he finally mustered the courage to look up at Zero. Zero was watching him with nothing but love. With one last hiccupped sob Leon reached for Zero’s hand, a lifeline he did not think himself deserving of.   

How was Zero so adept at knowing exactly what words to choose to make Leon listen? He knew him too well, but after years of service his insight made sense. Zero was always observing and once upon a time Leon thought it was because he took his job very seriously. He knew better now. He was smart enough to know Zero would never lie to him, and if he was at his breaking point there was grave reason. As he had once helped Zero the man wanted to help him.

“Please stay,” Leon pleaded. Zero lifted Leon’s hand to his lips, his kiss a promise to not go anywhere.

And finally, after weeks of refusing to listen to what he desperately needed to acknowledge, Leon took Zero’s words to heart. He shut his eyes and dropped back onto his mattress. As Zero crawled in beside him there was only one thing left to say.

“Zero?”

“Yes Leon?”

“Thank you.”

-

Dreams did not grace Leon’s slumber while he was already living his nightmares. For the first time in weeks though, with a sound sleep, Leon dreamed.

_Leon sat in bed, sunlight filtering through the open windows as the breeze rustled the curtains. He blinked wearily, rubbing at his tired eyes._

_A laugh he thought he would never hear again filled the quiet room, and in walked his brother and little sister._

_“I’m glad to see you’re finally awake,” Xander expressed. “We were beginning to grow worried.”_

_“I even brought you flowers!” Elise bubbled, a simple bouquet yet elegant bouquet cradled in her arms._

_“They can brighten up your dreary room!” She immediately began to fix them in a vase on Leon’s bedside table, arranging them as she best saw fit. Leon wanted to express his gratitude, his surprise, but all words were lost in his throat, overwhelmed by the intense happiness of seeing his beloved siblings._

_“What? Can’t even say thank you? You were always such a meanie,” Elise joked. She hopped onto the bed and flung herself into Leon’s arms. Leon welcomed her into a warm hug. If he held her tight enough maybe she would not have to leave again._

_“But that’s okay, because even if you act like a meanie you’re still so kind,” Elise sniffled. Leon wanted to speak, but could not find his voice. He wanted to apologize, for not being at the battle, for failing to keep his family whole. He wanted to tell Xander how hard he was trying, but it was just not enough._

_Xander caught Leon’s eyes, and as if reading his mind shook his head and smiled softly. He sat next to his siblings and placed his hand on Leon’s shoulder._

_“You carry no fault in any of this,” Xander consoled. His eyes were full of such sadness and regret. Leon opened his mouth to argue but no sound passed his lips._

_“I was the one who failed you, and now you’re suffering the consequences of my actions…”_

_Xander bowed his head. “I’m so sorry Leon.”_

_For a dream his tears felt too real. Elise pulled Xander into their hug, Leon crushed in between his siblings._

_“But I’m so proud of you little brother. I could think of no one better to lead Nohr.”_

_Leon was tired of crying. But hearing that crack in Xander’s voice, it was impossible to will the tears away._

_“But you need to be careful. Obsession leads to destruction. Father’s downfall was his own doing.”_

_“You need to take care of yourself!” Elise scolded._

_Leon laughed silently. To think, when he finally was able to dream it was of his siblings reprimanding him like a misbehaving child. It was everything he needed to hear, everything Zero had been trying to tell him since the beginning._

_“You’re not alone,” Xander promised solemnly. “Let the people who love you help you…”_

Leon awoke to those words replaying in his ears. A dream had never felt so viscerally real.

Early morning had already passed, Leon could tell as much from the slight sunlight that managed to break through the eternal overcast. When was the last time he was still in bed when morning was nearing afternoon? Years perhaps, certainly not in recent memory.

Fresh flowers were nestled in a small vase on his bedside table. Leon reached out and traced the tip of his finger along the delicate petals. They looked eerily familiar, like he had seen them in a dream. He pulled his hand back, overcome by the need to yawn. He rubbed at his tired eyes, amazed by how rested he felt. His chest felt lighter and for once he did not feel weighted down by guilt, or the need to spend every waking hour locked away in work. A lazy morning, he could spare that much.

It would not be a morning spent alone. The clink of silverware on china caught his attention. The space in front of the fireplace where his favourite armchair usually resided was taken over by a table set for a meal and three chairs. Camilla and Zero took up two of those chairs. Camilla calmly sipped at her tea while Zero looked wracked with apprehension, his own cup of steaming coffee untouched.

“What is all this for?” Leon asked through a yawn as he stretched his stiff muscles. Zero sprung to his feet, quickly crossing the room to be at Leon’s side. Camilla smirked at the action. It was so easy to see how loved her brother was. Leon pushed back the blankets and had to shoo Zero away as he got to his feet.  

“Leon, about last night, I-”

“There is nothing more that needs to be said. You were right, and I would like to apologize for my behaviour.”

Zero stood there, mouth slightly parted. He was surprised to hear Leon’s apology.

“I don’t think I know how to accept an apology from you,” Zero replied as he scratched at the back of his head, completely caught off guard.

“Graciously, and then you kiss him,” Camilla instructed from the other side of the room. Zero’s skin flushed red and Leon felt himself laughing, even though he knew his face was just as bright.

Zero took Leon’s hand, lips brushing against his knuckles in reverence. He thought he would never hear that laugh again.

“Why don’t you join us for breakfast?” Camilla offered like they had not already invaded his room with a well-supplied trolley and entire table set.

“This was her idea,” Zero added hastily as he fetched Leon’s dressing gown, holding it open for him to shrug over his thin nightshirt.

“I would love breakfast,” Leon answered as he tied his robe, his stomach growling in approval.

They took their seats, sitting around the small table together. Leon poured himself coffee as Zero fused over making sure he served himself a proper plate, stacking it with more food than Leon would have ever served himself. Camilla watched happily, enjoying the domestic scene. Sitting down as a family, however small it may be, she had missed this and was overjoyed to experience a simple breakfast once more.

“I received a letter from Kamui last night,” Camilla said as she tapped her spoon against the soft boiled egg on her plate.

“And what does our sister have to say?” Leon asked, genuinely curious.

“She has news actually. Her wedding has been postponed,” Camilla announced. Leon set his fork down.

“For what reason?”

“She refuses to be married without her entire family there. Until your schedule has become less strenuous and you have the time to be the one to walk her down the aisle, she will wait.”

“She’d risk the kid being born a bastard just to have you there? Still naïve as ever- ouch,” Zero yelped as Leon kicked him from underneath the table.

“Don’t be so crass,” Leon hissed. Zero shrugged and returned to his eggs. Camilla muffled her laughter.

“I will write her today,” Leon informed the table as he put a slice of fresh cut tomato onto his toast.

“There will be no need to postpone the wedding. A night, for family I can spare that much.”

It would be a whirlwind visit, but assisted by wyverns their travel would be short. An evening spent with family, then an early morning departure, at least for him. It was manageable.

“I see you’re finally allowing yourself time to relax,” Camilla noted.

“I wouldn’t quite say relax. But, someone did talk some sense into me last night, so we shall be able to enjoy tea together more frequently.” Leon side eyed Zero who simply smirked back at him.

“All I did was say what needed to be heard.”

“Well I’m glad to see the king is finally listening to his advisor. Zero told me about your stumble dear. You had me so worried,” Camilla cooed, face softening with worry. Leon looked down at his cup, his guilt ridden expression reflected in the black liquid.

“I owe you an apology Camilla.”

“Instead of an apology you can promise to take better care of yourself. And spend more time with your dear sister. It does get so lonely around here.”

Leon half-smiled sheepishly, and Camilla saw the little brother she remembered, the one who worked harder than anyone else and blushed under any well-earned compliment.

“That I can arrange.”

-

Kamui was wed in the spring amidst the blossoming sakura trees. It was the perfect backdrop for the picturesque outdoor ceremony but all eyes were on the bride (save for one). She was surrounded by her family and as she had wished, Leon was the one to give her away.

“I’m so happy you’re here,” Kamui sniffled, her eyes watering as she stared up at her brother. He offered her his arm and together they walked through the gardens, passed the hundreds of guests and towards her soon to be husband. There were familiar faces all throughout the crowds. Leon searched, hoping to find the one that mattered most to him.

Zero was there, watching Leon like this was their own wedding. Their eyes met and he offered him a dazzling smile in support.

“I am too,” Leon replied honestly as they reached the end of their precession. He kissed Kamui’s forehead and patted her hand, beaming at her proudly. She could no longer hold back her tears. Leon nodded towards Ryoma and offered him Kamui’s hand.

“Thank you,” Ryoma expressed sincerely as he took Kamui’s hand from Leon.

“Take care of her,” Leon bid, and with one last look over the happy couple went to stand next to Camilla to watch the rest of the ceremony.

“You made her cry,” Camilla accused. Leon noticed the handkerchief clutched in her hand.

“You’ve already been crying. Is that also my fault?” he countered and Camilla chuckled through her tears.

“If you must know darling, yes it is.”

Leon shook his head as he grinned. Camilla smiled too, happy their family found a way to piece itself back together.

The celebration followed, a welcome reminder that there was happiness left in the world. It had been years since Leon had seen an honest celebration, and instead of the resentment he thought he would feel, he was inspired.

Couples danced together, full of life and love as children ran underfoot, playing their make believe games. Guests drank themselves stupid, and stories and cheer were exchanged like currency. This was the future Leon wanted for Nohr. This was what he knew he had to achieve: happiness, peace, a future his people could celebrate with smiling faces.

“It’s amazing isn’t it,” Zero marveled as he slid in next to Leon, two cups in hand. He offered one to Leon who quietly accepted.

“What is?” Leon did not look away from the crowds.

“That this kind of peace can exist. That it’s possible at all.”

“Even for us?” Leon was still unconvinced. Nohr was a long way from overcoming its disparity. Would his people ever have reason to celebrate like this? Would they ever be able to?

“If anyone can make it happen, it’s you.” Zero wrapped his free arm around Leon’s waist, holding him close to his side. In the revelry of celebration they went unnoticed, just another young couple lost to the drunken merriment of the spring night. Leon hummed in contentment as he looked around in curious wonder. Lanterns were lit overhead, casting the gardens in a romantic glow. They twinkled like fireflies in the canopy of pink flowers. There was nothing quite like it in Nohr.

“A toast then,” Leon announced, a renewed sense of optimism overcoming him. “To the future of Nohr. One day our people will be able to celebrate a peaceful country. One day we will give them reason to celebrate like this.”

“I’ll drink to that.” Zero touched his glass to Leon’s and drank deeply. Reminded of nights spent in comradery, drinking until he was dumb at taverns, he polished off his glass. With a satisfied sigh he looked up at the stars, counting the same constellations he saw in Nohr. Shared night skies, and now a shared future. The gaiety was contagious, and Zero felt himself smiling brightly.

With no warning he set his cup down and pulled Leon close as if to dance. He spun Leon who held his cup out, trying to avoid the drink that sloshed from the cup from spilling on his fine clothes.

“What are you doing?” Leon asked, half amused and half mortified as Zero pulled him back in. He set his cup down quickly, before a second turn saw his jacket stained with wine. Zero spun him again, and Leon was tempted to accidently spill the drink on him to teach him a lesson.

“Just thinking about what we could celebrate.” They were actually dancing now, poorly, but any reason to be close was good enough for them. Zero caught Leon’s hand, and Leon allowed the man to lead him. Zero’s movements were sloppy, and maybe that was the wine that poured freely, but the smile he wore was worth their pathetic dance.

“What would you see fit to celebrate?” Leon asked jovially, humouring Zero and his antics.

“Another wedding perhaps.” He winked and Leon looked down at their feet, his face going red.

“Though I rather skip straight to the honeymoon,” Zero whispered hotly into Leon’s ear. He squeezed Leon’s hip and spun him again.

“You’re insufferable,” Leon huffed as he came back to Zero, falling straight into his arms. Zero only chuckled and pulled him into a tight embrace. They stopped, the world going still around them. Leon breathed deeply, calmed by Zero’s very presence. It felt like ages before either man moved, though in actuality they could not have stood there for more than a minute.

“Walk with me?” Zero asked hopefully, his fingers curling around Leon’s as they pulled away from one another. Leon nodded and Zero guided him away from the party. 

The further they walked the fainter the lanterns’ glow reached. With the lanterns gone the stars and moon took over, casting their own faint light over the couple. It suited them just fine. It was in darkness that they made their home, the night sky a welcome sight.

The gardens stretched on for what seemed like forever, slowly changing from a cultivated sakura grove to tame forest. The trees were a perfect shield from prying eyes and Zero wasted no time in making use of the shadows. He gently backed Leon into one of the trees and captured his lips in a sweet kiss. Leon’s eyes fluttered shut and he almost wanted to laugh at himself for how quickly he melted into Zero’s embrace. He of all people, sneaking away from his sister’s wedding to gallivant around the gardens, exchanging stolen kisses like some young fool in love. Then again that was exactly what he was, a man hopelessly in love, caught up in the unbridled joy he was finally allowing himself to feel.

“I can say it’s honestly been awhile since I’ve been this happy,” Leon murmured against Zero’s lips. Zero chuckled heartily, bowing his forehead against Leon’s.

“Life has been less than kind to you recently,” Zero soothed as he cupped Leon’s face in his hands.

“That’s no excuse. I’ve been selfish,” Leon said apologetically. He lowered Zero’s hands away from his face, turning his palm to place a kiss against his wrist. Zero gulped, the ideas he had been turning in his mind quickly decided upon.

“Then to make up for it will you let me be selfish?” Zero asked. He dropped to one knee and took Leon’s hand in his. Leon could feel him tremble.

“Are you?” Leon asked, his heart leaping into his throat.

“As close I can get,” Zero said quickly. He squeezed Leon’s hand, in need of that extra push.

“I know I can never stand next to you as the man who loves you, but perhaps a promise to forever be at your side can make up for it. I don’t have a ring but I can offer you my life, and my support.”

Leon’s breath caught in his throat. It was a good kind of breathlessness, one brought about by such wonderful words that knocked the air from his lungs. It was the perfect proposal, and it was more than he deserved.

“Only if you let me offer mine in return,” Leon offered as pulled Zero to his feet, catching him off guard with a kiss before he had time to argue it was an unfair trade. Theirs was not a romance that required the validation of rings and grand celebrations. Words shared in the shelter of privacy, whispered between the two of them were more than enough. It was hardly a fairy tale romance they shared anyways, and Leon could not imagine either of them doing well under the publicity a wedding brought forth.

Though as they stood beneath that tree, lost in the other’s embrace, stars shining overhead as they exchanged lazy kisses, they looked very much like a pair of fairy tale lovers. It was only the beginning of their story.  

If only they could stay there all night.

“We should probably head back,” Leon whispered disappointedly, the memory of duty no longer able to be forgotten. Zero shook his head, resting it on Leon’s shoulder.

“Not quite yet.”

Duty was all Leon had lived for the past months. It sapped him of life, kept him from cherishing the ones he loved. Another minute in the quiet of the gardens, a private reprieve before the chaos of their lives came crashing back down on them, they could spare that much.

“You’re a terrible influence,” Leon gibed, acquiescing too easily.

Hope was much easier to see now. Yes, the war had taken much from them and rewarded Leon with the burden of a crown. It was now a burden he could shoulder though, the weight eased by the support of his family, and the love that surrounded him.  

End


End file.
